Vida en el pasado
by Dreadmon
Summary: Un one shot que seria la continuidad de mi fan fiction anterior "Loonatics al pasado"


**Loonatics****/ Tiny toons: El nuevo maestro**

Ya ha pasado casi una semana desde el extraño incidente ocurrido en Ciudad Acme y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, en la Looneversidad Buster y Babs corren apurados ya que se les ha hecho tarde para una clase

Buster: corre, corre

Babs: uh, si por que si llegamos tarde, seguro que la profesora abuelita nos manda tareas complicadas para el fin de semana

Los dos conejos entran corriendo al aula y no son los únicos, casi todos han llegado corriendo desde otros lugares de la escuela, sin embargo cuando suena la campana, no es la Abuelita que entra al salón, sino Bugs Bunny

Bugs: Buenas tardes estudiantes, veo que todos han llegado a tiempo, pero vengo para darles un anuncio importante, la profesora Abuelita ha renunciado como maestra para irse a Inglaterra y convertirse en detective privado

Alumnos (sorprendidos): ¡¿QUEE?!

Bugs: Pero a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo profesor que con gusto les impartirá las clases, ya puede pasar profesor Techno

Un coyote que usa un traje entra al aula, los chicos se sorprenden un poco ya que este coyote tiene un aire de tranquilo, pero Calamidad se asusta y se esconde bajo la butaca, es el mismo coyote sobre el cayo encima en el parque hacia unos días

Techno: Me llamo Techno Cot, espero que no llevemos muy bien

Después en el almuerzo, Buster y Babs están en la cafetería almorzando y hablando del nuevo profesor las chicas están encantadas con este guapo sujeto, pero la para Shirley the Loon no lo ve así

Babs: ¿Hay algo malo con el nuevo profesor?

Shirley: No me digan que no lo sintieron

Plucky: No te enojes Shirley pero tú sabes que nosotros no tenemos poderes psíquicos

Shirley: Oh es cierto, bueno el caso es que cuando entro al salón, su aura emitía una gran energía

Fifi: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Shirley: Que no es un coyote ordinario, incluso Calamidad se espanto al verlo, así que debemos tener cuidado con él

Voz (detrás de los chicos): No deberías desconfiar tanto de mí

Los chicos se espanta detrás de ellos estaba el profesor Techno de seguro escucho todo, pero no parece enojado si no que esta a punto de reír.

Shirley (pensado): Cuando se acerco a nosotros, no me di ni cuenta

Techno: Ustedes deben el grupo de amigos conocidos como los Tiny Toons

Buster: Uh si, somos nosotros

Techno: Me han contado mucho de ustedes y de las cosas que hacen, tienen mucho talento

Plucky (feliz): Lo dice en serio

Techno: Claro que lo digo en serio, si continúan así llegaran a superar a los Looney Toons

Los chicos comienzan a hablar entre si emocionados, incluso Shirley, es la primera vez que los halagan un maestro los halaga de esa manera, la mayoría siempre los están criticando, Techno decide regresar al aula de maestros, cuando entra ve que no hay nadie, decide sacar algo de su chaqueta cuando entra Bugs Bunny

Bugs: Que tal Techno, ¿Qué opinas hasta ahora de la Loneversidad?

Techno: Es genial, he visto que hay muchos chicos talentosos aquí

Bugs: Ah te refieres a Buster y compañía, todos ellos desean ser como nosotros cuando crezcan

Techno: Puedo verlo

Bugs (tomando unos papeles de un escritorio): Bueno tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para ver a Lola

Techno: Por cierto Bugs, tendrán alguna otra vacante en la escuela, conozco a un par de colegas que quieren entrar a trabajar aquí

Bugs: Por ahora ya estamos completos (tras pensar un momento) pero ahora que recuerdo el entrenador anda buscando a un nuevo asistente…¡oh! y también necesitan a un ayudante en la cocina, si tu amigos están interesados que vengan para una entrevista, nos vemos

Bugs sale apresurado del salón de maestros pero no se percata que la expresión del maestro Techno cambia a una de complicidad y saca de su chaqueta un celular (uno muy avanzado para la época), se acerca a la puerta y cierra con llave

Techno: Solo eso quería saber (marca un numero y espera que contesten) Hola Ace, soy yo Tech

Ace (voz por el celular): Tech, ya era hora, ¿Qué tal tu primer día como maestro?

Techno / Tech: No estuvo tan mal, pero hay un crió en mi clase que me tiene algo de miedo y debo cuidarme de una patita psíquica, pero escucha están buscando unos asistentes aquí, uno para deportes y otro para la cocina que opinas

Ace (voz): Cualquier trabajo sirve, mientras algunos de nosotros estén cerca de los Looney Toons para vigilarlos, dos de nosotros irán para allá ahora mismo

Techno / Tech: Bien

Ace: (voz): Recuerda Tech, nadie debe saber la verdad sobre ti y menos que lo averigüe tu ancestro

Techno / Tech: No te preocupes, te veré después

Tech cuelga el celular y lo guarda en su abrigo, para que entro a trabajar como maestro, para vigilar a los Looney Toons, ¿Acaso corren peligro? o algo mas

Fin

*********

Bueno que les ha parecido este one-shot, los Loonatics se deben adaptar al pasado mientras encuentran la forma de arreglar el control del tiempo


End file.
